Konoha High
by Achemist-chan
Summary: One hot new student, another hot exchange student, weird teachers, and a lot of violent chicks. That's just some of what Konoha High is known for. SasuSaku, GaaOC, InoShika, NaruHina
1. Meet the New Kids

**Hello, all! Here is the first Chapter in Konoha High! **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Naruto. If I did, I would own Sasuke and Gaara, too. And believe me, no one wants that… Mwahaha!**

**Sasuke: -Backs away slowly-**

**Me; -Cough-, um, go ahead now, read it.**

"Huh, I wonder where Ruka is."

"I heard she had to show around some guy."

"Yeah, her cousin."

"Uchiha… Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah."

The two girls that were talking were Ino and Sakura. Sitting next to them on the picnic table was Hinata, taking a deep breath before she spoke up.

"I h-heard h-he was… h-hot," she stuttered, her face red.

Sakura smiled. "You're doing good, Hinata! You'll be able to talk to Naruto soon!"

Hinata's eyes widened and she put a finger quickly up to her lips. "Shh!"

The two girls laughed, but nodded, saying, "Okay, okay."

Hinata blushed, looking away. Then she gasped. "Um, Ino? Sakura?" she asked, sounding rather freaked out.

When Ino and Sakura turned to look, they grinned. Coming towards them were the boys; Naruto and Shikamaru. Along with them, though, were a few others. First, there was Ruka, her black hair falling around her beautiful face and into her dark eyes. Then there was Sasuke, the girls guessed, because one, he looked a lot like Ruka, and two, he was _hot. _Off to the side was another male, scowling with his arms folded. 

"That must be the exchange student," Sakura whispered. "Gaara."

Ino and Hinata nodded slowly.

Naruto grinned and came up to them, being the first one to speak. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, then looked at the other two girls. "Oh, and Hinata and Ino." 

Before Sakura could move, Ruka hit Naruto's head. "Shut up, jerk," she said, grabbing her cousin's wrist and pulling him to sit down by Sakura. It was obvious why Sakura and Ruka were friends.

"This is Sasuke," the girl said, bored. "I have to, sadly, help him out."

Sasuke said nothing, just frowned and chose to ignore her. 

Sakura was now looking at Sasuke, her eyes wide and she was smiling. "Hi, I'm Sakura."

"Hn," came the rude boy's reply.

Ino looked at him, rolling her eyes, but she still thought he was cute. Until, that is, Shikamaru coughed and sat down next to her. She smiled and looked at him. "Hey, there, cutie."

Shikamaru smirked, then nodded to Gaara. "We have to watch over him. Very troublesome."

Gaara glared at him, then at Naruto when the blonde put his arm around his neck. 

"Yep, he's-" Naruto was cut off - by Gaara's fist.

The redhead scowled, folding his arms again as if nothing had happened.

Ruka smirked, not saying a word this time, but Sakura glared. "What is wrong with you?!" she yelled. "You don't hit my friend!" She stood up and went to punch him, but his hand stopped her. He was _strong. _"Damn bastard," Sakura muttered, sitting down again.

Silence.

"Well," Ruka said finally, standing up. "I'm done with Sasuke. Sakura, he's your job, now." She smiled, then turned to walk away, just as the bell for school to start rung.

**There it is! Did you like it?**

**I hope you did.**

**If you did, or didn't, please review. ;D**

**Thankchoo.**


	2. Surprise!

**Thank you all so much for your reviews/favorites! You're all amazing, you really are! **

**I feel so loved, and that was just the first day I put it up.**

**Oh, also, I'm going to answer some questions I got. **

**Q: "Why did Gaara punch Naruto?" A: Because this is AU, they don't have their awesome ninja skillz, and all Gaara can do is hit. So, when Naruto touched him, he punched him. XD**

**Q: "Is Ruka you?" A: Oh, no way. She doesn't laugh too much, and I laugh at just about anything. But she IS mine. ;D**

**Q: "Why did Ruka punch Naruto?" A: For one, Ruka has anger issues. XD Also, Naruto was basically paying more attention to Sakura then Hinata, so that's why she called him a jerk.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait. D: At least, I think it was a wait… I dunno, if this was a logn wait or not… O.x Anyways, I'll try to update sooner. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Ruka. X3**

Sakura blinked, looking completely lost. "What the hell?" she muttered, then looked at Ruka's back. "But I don't want him!" she yelled. Yeah, he was cute, but it would be way too awkward…

Ino smirked, then shoved Sakura in the back, sending her toppling into Sasuke. She laughed. "Yo, billboard brow, you need to get a boyfriend. I've got mine already, he can be your's." She winked at Shikamaru and said, "Come on, let's go, baby."

The boy sighed deeply and followed Ino. "Troublesome women," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head slowly.

At that moment, Sasuke was pulling himself out from under Sakura, moving away from her. "Get the hell away from me. I can find my way just fine."

Before, Sakura was red and kept muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," and "I'm going to _kill _Ino." But when she heard _that, _she went red from anger, no longer embarrassed or apologetic. "You little bastard! And it would be my pleasure!" she yelled, storming off to go to her first class, math.

-In Math Class-

"Hello, class!" Kakashi said, smiling. He wore a white mask, like doctors do, and he looked pretty weird. Noticing the stares, he explained, "I'm a little sick, so I don't want to get any of you sick, too."

_Funny, he doesn't look sick, _Sakura thought, but then pushed it to the back of her head, listening to their seating arrangements.

"Okay, then… Let's see…" Kakashi scanned the group, then pointed to a random person. "You, what's your name?"

"Sasuke," the dark-haired boy spoke, putting no real feeling into anything.

Kakashi nodded to the first seat. "Now, who will sit next to him?" he murmured to himself as Sasuke took his seat. He smiled at Sakura now. "Ah, Sakura. You can sit next to him, if you don't mind."

Sakura frowned slightly, thinking it over. The boy was hot, yes, but rather rude. Hot… Rude… Hot… A jerk… She didn't have time to decide, though, since Ino pushed her, whispering harshly, "You're getting a boyfriend if I have to kill you! And it's gonna be him!"

Sakura gasped, falling forward. She landed on her face, blushing madly. A few people laughed, but for now she ignored them. _Jeez, Ino has gotten worst since she started dating Shikamaru… I thought she would have calmed him down. _ Sakura got to her feet, walking over to sit next to Sasuke. He was frowning and looking forward, completely ignoring her. "Hello?" she said, trying to be friendly. Hey, they were going to have to sit together, she might as well make nice.

Nothing.

"Oh-kay, then…," Sakura murmured, frowning now and looking down.

Kakashi smiled, though, happy, and looked at the rest of the kids. "Okay, next let's have… Ino and… Shikamaru."

Ino squealed and grabbed Shikamaru's arm, pulling him to their seat behind Sakura and Sasuke.

Shikamaru groaned, muttering, "Troublesome woman." But he was still smirking.

Next Kakashi pointed to the exchange student. "You, there. What's your name?"

The redhead scowled, but said, "Gaara."

Kakashi nodded, then smiled at a black-haired girl. "Ruka, you sit with Gaara at the desk besides Sasuke and Sakura."

Ruka groaned. "I just got rid of one new guy, now I've got another. That's just great," she muttered, walking to her 

seat.

She was followed by Gaara, who was showing no emotion. But he was thinking something: _I can't hit a girl… Damn… _Hey, back home, his sister, Temari, did teach him that one thing.

"Next will be Naruto…," Kakashi started, looking around the room. He smiled at a blushing female who was paying with her fingers. "…and Hinata."

Naruto grinned, happy with who he got. He didn't like her, or anything, but she was still okay. Besides, she was smart, so he might actually get a good grade in this class. He walked to his seat, sitting down quickly.

Hinata was behind red and couldn't move. Both Ino and Sakura were giving her thumbs-up signs, and even Ruka was smirking in her direction. Taking a deep breath, the poor little Hyuuga stumbled over to her seat, sitting down next to her crush.

"Hi!" Naruto said cheerfully, not noticing her blush.

Hinata's eyes were wide as she tried to stutter, "H-h-hello, N-n-naruto-kun."

Kakashi moved on, calling out others' names until the class was full. Then the students groaned as they started their math lesson.

The rest of the day was filled with classes, lunch, gossip, and all those good high school things.

Nothing too interesting happened until after school, when Sakura was walking home with Ruka.

The two were walking along, Sakura ranting about her stressful day filled with homework, went Ruka suddenly stopped. "Oh, shit, I forgot him…," she muttered, then looked at Sakura and smirked. "Oh, wait, never mind. _You _forgot him."

"Wait, I forgot _who _now?" the pink-haired girl asked, confused.

"Sasuke-baka," Ruka said, shrugging.

"But, wait. How was I support to know he was walking home with us?" Sakura frowned. "And why should he be, anyways?"

Ruka smirked. "Well, he lives with me, in the Uchiha manor, right by your house."

Sakura paled, staring at her so-called "friend". "You know, I really want to punch you right now."

"Yeah, I know."

The rest of the way they walked in silence, not noticing that the Uchiha boy was walking a little ways back, rather glad that they had forgotten about him.

**Well? What'd you all think? Please review! Oh, and I'm also thinking that I'm going to do a chapter of "Truth or Dare". They're always so funny. BUT, I stink at making those things up. D: So, if anyone wants to see their own Truth or Dare question in this fanfic, then just leave it in a review and I promise I'll put it up. ;D**


	3. Double Sleepover?

**WELL. To explain why I have not updated this in a long time, I shall say this: I suck. Now, moving on. **

**One question was about NejiTen. I love them, but no. D: Sowwy. I was going to, but then there was just so many characters... /epic fail**

**And that's it, I believe. XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto rules, but I dun own it. D: I do, however, own my little Ruka. Say hi, Ruka!  
"No."  
I own you, you must. -Pokes-  
"Fine! Hi." Mutters: "Going to kill that b-"  
WELL, onto the story!**

"Oh, I forgot to tell you one more thing," Ruka said to Sakura as they walked down the sidewalk, getting closer to both the girls' homes.

Sakura glared at her, her hands in fists. "What now? _Naruto _lives there, too?" she asked sarcastically.

"If he did, I would have killed him by now. But, he doesn't, so I haven't." Ruka looked forward, smirking just faintly. "I'm having a sleepover and you're coming."

"Hey! What if I have plans?"

Ruka looked at her. "Do you?"

"No… But I could!"

"Exactly. You're coming over on Friday. I'll call the others. 'Bye," Ruka called as she came to her house, going up the stairs and inside the door.

Sakura sighed, looking down. The pink-haired female walked past the Uchiha manor, going to her own house, which was large, just not as big as the Uchiha's. So, it did seem right that they should have it over at her house, even with Sasuke there.

**-Back at school-**

Three boys were walking - well, running - towards the Uchiha boy. First was Naruto, who was yelling madly, then was Shikamaru, who was muttering 'how troublesome,' as always. Gaara came last, and he was just running because he needed to follow Naruto. Why, you ask? Because apparently the gods hate him and he had to stay with the hyper-active little brat.

Finally, the boys caught up to Sasuke, Naruto already yelling: "Hey! Why'd you just leave? We have something to tell you!"

Sasuke was no longer glad. He scowled and glared at the blonde. "What?" he said curtly.

Shikamaru sighed, standing next to Naruto. "You're going to have a sleepover at your house. This Friday."

"Why?"

"Because we need to… welcome you into the group," Shikamaru explained calmly. "Gaara is going to be coming too…"

The redhead scowled.

"…or Naruto is going to bug him until he does."

Gaara glanced at Naruto, not saying anything. Maybe it'd just be best to do as he said; at least until the time was right to kill him. Hey, a guy could only take so much annoyance.

Naruto laughed slightly, apparently in on an inside joke.

Sasuke blinked; did they really think he was so stupid as to say yes?

However, the smart boy had something for that, as well. "It'll really piss off Ruka."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "I'm in."

**-Friday Night-**

"This is going to be so great!" Sakura smiled. They were in the huge living room, just her and Ruka.

"Yeah, I can't wait until the others get here," the raven-haired female. Just as the words left her mouth, the door bell rang. Ruka went to answer it, but before she got there, Sasuke was at the door. Before he answered it himself, he spotted Sakura. "What is she doing here?" he asked, scowling.

Ruka rolled her dark eyes. "Moron. We're having a sleepover. Go up stairs and cut yourself, you little emo freak."

Oh, yes, Sasuke was going to enjoy this. "Sorry, my dear cousin. _My _friends are coming over tonight."

Sakura's eyes widened and she opened the door, seeing a blonde, a redhead, and a boy with dark brown hair. "Okay, this is so _not _going to be great."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're here!"

Sasuke smirked; yep, he was defiantly enjoying himself.

"You've got to leave, Naruto! You too, Shikamaru. And take the angst-y one with you!" Ruka yelled, scowling.

Gaara glared at her, then just let himself in, walking smoothly into the living room and taking a seat on a couch.

Ruka blinked, looking at him. "That's it? You just walk into _my home _and sit down?" she yelled.

Sakura sighed looking at the other boys. "You guys really need to-"

The pink-haired female was cut off by another girl's voice: "Shikamaru! Baby! What are you doing here?" Ino threw her arms around the boy, who rolled his eyes, but it was clear he loved it.

"We're spending the night here with Sasuke," he told her.

Ino frowned, letting go of him. "Okay, you need to go. We have… girly things that we need to discuss."

Shikamaru frowned. That wasn't a part of the plan. If they did stay, they'd have to listen to the girls go on and on about boys and make-up and who knows what else.

"Um, Naruto, maybe we should leave…"

Just then, a very shy female walked in, blushing when she saw Naruto.

Ino looked at Hinata, then at Sakura. The pink-haired girl sighed, then went over to Ruka, who was yelling at an emotionless Gaara. "Ruka, Hinata's here."

"So?" the raven haired female snapped, then looked over at Hinata. The poor girl was looking at Naruto, her eyes wide, trying to stutter a greeting. "Oh, right. She needs practice. Are you sure tonight's the night?"

Sakura nodded.

Ruka sighed, then shrugged. "Okay, boys, you can stay!" she announced.

Naruto blinked. "What just happened here?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's better not to ask."

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed more. "N-n-naruto-kun's going t-t-to s-sa-sa-stay wi-with u-us to-to-tonight?" she stuttered.

Ino put an arm around her neck. "Yep, I'm afraid so. But don't worry; tonight's the night you get your kiss."

That's when the Hyuuga passed out, falling into Ino's arms.

"Ino!" Rika and Sakura yelled at the same time. The blonde female smirked and shrugged, dragging the unconscious girl into the living room.

**Poor Hinata... x3**


End file.
